It's Complicated  A One Shot
by ImADynamo
Summary: This is my attempt of a one shot. Carrying in the plot of the movie, after the credits have rolled! Please read notes inside and enjoy! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome, good or bad!


A.N. Well here I am returning to ff to post a lil something for you. I know I don't get on here as often as I used to, but I promise I will be back to continue the Mamma Mia! Sequel asap. Still over on Live Journal writing a continuous Strummer story. Feel free to add me over there if you want to have a read. User name: Smoock

For V, my wifey. I love you so v v much. Thank you for your amazing support and always being there for me babe! X

**Warning - Sexual content. Please do not read if you are easily offended by grownup words.**

It's Complicated - A One Shot

There is was, yet another huge mistake in Jane Adler's life. What was wrong with her? Was this some sort of midlife crisis? She had vowed it would never happen again, yet here she was, about to make another stupid, reckless mistake…

A week or so had past since the short affair with Jake had been embarrassingly discovered, by not only a poor unsuspecting Adam, but her three innocent children as well. She had thought she'd figured it all out, figured herself out, and managed to put the whole episode behind her. Wrong. That should have been the end of it; nothing more mentioned on the subject, no one questioning her moment of madness, or as she liked to think of it, her moment of temporary insanity. Wrong again. Gabby had taken it all the hardest, being the most sensitive of the kids, and despite Jane's heartfelt explanation the morning after the fateful night, there was still a slight awkwardness between mother and daughter. It was nothing major, just a few calls not returned, and Gabby sounding a little emotional when they finally spoke. Time was a healer, Jane knew that, but she hated herself for letting her beautiful children down in the way she had. She had felt like she had misused their trust, broken that special bond they had all shared ever since Jake had walked out for the very first time after confessing to his illicit affair with Agnes.

It had been Jane that had had to keep it all together, not only for the kids, but for herself too. Her husband, the man she had loved for over twenty years, committed the ultimate act of betrayal and abandoned her. She would liked to have thought that there was nothing else to it, Jake was all to blame, but deep down, she knew he wasn't. Towards the end she had pushed him away; too wrapped up in keeping her small catering business above water, juggling work commitments with the children and securing a future for all of them. He had slipped away. She had lost him, months before she actually realised her Jakey was not just hers anymore. It had hurt, really hurt, the pain in her chest as her heart sank to her feet, every time she thought about it. Sure she may have been partly to blame for the breakdown of the marriage, when there had been countless times she had rebuffed his sexual advances, sighting tiredness and headaches as valid reasons for not wanting to fall into bed with him, but that married life. They had been married long enough to know it wasn't all fireworks every night, but when they had actually made time for one another, the sexual chemistry had been electric. The sex had been fantastic, with neither of them having to look elsewhere to satisfy their needs, or so Jane thought. Agnes. With the body of a model, age on her side and a feisty approach to getting what she wanted, Jane knew she didn't have a chance once the tall brunette sunk her claws into her husband. His secretary, his fucking secretary, how cliché. Lawyer hires leggy beauty to take care of the office requirements, taking care of all his personal requirements in the process. Typical.

The very first time Jane had met Agnes on a flying visit to her husband's office, she'd had that feeling deep down in her gut, that all was not right. Call it woman's intuition or whatever, but that niggling feeling just wouldn't go away and months down the line, her gut instincts had been confirmed. The late returns home from the office, the smell of liquor on his breath, and the now lack in existence of their sex life all began to add up. Adultery. At first there was denial, with Jane refusing to believe that her husband of so many years could actually do that to her and the kids, but then reality set in, Jake was thinking with his dick. As intelligent as he was, and working his way up to Partner in the firm, Jake had made the mistake of thinking his wife would never find out about his extra curricular activities. Yeah right. It was written all over his face the day she had confronted him about it. The day would be emblazoned on Jane's mind for the rest of her life. Jake didn't even try to deny it, he just sat in the kitchen of their family home, staring straight into her eyes. She'd asked him outright. He'd sat there speechless. Confirmation. The rest had all gone in slow motion. As the kids played outside, oblivious to the fact that their world was about to be ripped in half, Jane had walked into the marital bedroom and proceeded to throw the entire contents of her husband's closet onto the bed. The tears had stung like a thousand bees, and the horrendous stabbing pain in her heart made it hard for her to breathe normally. Her world was crumbling around her, and there was nothing she could do about it. When Jake walked into the bedroom, that was when the sparks began to fly. He was now trying to explain, apologising over and over, and throwing his clothes back into the closet as fast as his wife was emptying it. Words were futile, there were no amount of words or apologies that could make this situation right. He had cheated, failed to think of her or his kids, while he fucked his secretary to satisfy his own needs. Jane remembered clearly, screaming at him to get out, as the tears of betrayal seared her cheeks when they fell uncontrollably. It was a nightmare, and one that was about to get worse, when Jake had grabbed her by the shoulders. He shook her, trying to get her to calm down. Bad move. The sound of her open hand meeting his face with tremendous force, rang out through the vast open space of their bedroom as she slapped him. Silence. Jane knew she'd hurt Jake, when an angry red mark immediately appeared on his cheek, and his hand left her shoulder to trail across the obviously stinging injury she'd inflicted. It was the point where Jake had realised she'd gone. He'd lost her. Without another word, he scooped up an armful of his belongings and threw them into a suitcase from under the bed. Standing there, Jane had watched him, feelings of hate and hurt making her shake with sheer emotion. Bastard. Within minutes, it was all over, with Jake walking out without even saying goodbye to his three children. She remembered quite clearly, sinking to the floor of the bedroom, the tears flowing faster than before, as loud sobs escaped her heaving chest. It was over.

… Jake was stood at her door, knocking loudly so he'd get her attention. Climbing out of the bath, Jane reached for her turquoise robe and frowned as she pulled it on. She had tried to ignore the knocking on the door for the past few minutes, and she'd already managed to ignore the cordless phone ringing in the bedroom, but now Jake was calling her name from outside. Why was he here? There was absolutely no reason for him to be here now. They'd said what they'd had to say, last week sat on the swing in front of the house. It had been a rather meaningful conversation for them both; clearing up the mess they'd created during their short fling that had started in New York, and accepting that nothing great could've ever come of rekindling what they once had as a married couple. They were divorced and that was that. What they'd had way back in the very beginning had been wonderful, they'd been in love, they'd brought three amazing children into the world, but now, they no longer fit. They had both come to that conclusion and drawn a line under the whole thing, so why was he here now? Walking through the kitchen, Jane glanced briefly through the window at her ex husband standing on the doorstep. She could tell by the way he was shuffling on his feet, that he was getting annoyed at the fact she was taking her time to answer the door. Turning the key, Jane slowly opened the door and immediately made eye contact with Jake, as she scrunched the low neckline of her robe in an attempt to keep him from seeing too much. Of course his eyes travelled downwards, and she was sure she's witnessed a small smirk curling the corners of his mouth before he peered back up to her face.

"What are you doing here Jake?" Asked Jane, feeling uncomfortable about being stood there in her robe, and wishing she'd thrown some clothes on before answering the door now.

Stepping closer, Jake smiled and rested his hand on the doorframe. "I erm… I left something here last week, and was in the neighbourhood, so thought I would stop by to pick it up." He answered, managing to step past his ex wife and enter the house. "All alone? I didn't disturb you did I?" He asked, scanning the kitchen and living room that was in near darkness.

Narrowing her eyes, Jane closed the door to keep out the cool evening breeze, and turned to face her ex. "Yes I'm alone, and yes you did disturb me actually. I was trying to take a bath." She answered, still holding the front of her robe together as their eyes met once more. "So what did you forget, because I don't recall seeing anything of yours here?"

Jake had to think on his feet. He hadn't left anything at Jane's house, and the truth was, he just wanted to see her. Since leaving Agnes, and the whole saga of the kids finding out about the affair, he'd been staying at a hotel in town, giving him all the time on his own he needed to think about things. Yes they'd talked things through that day outside the house, and although he'd thought it had come to end, he'd been fooling himself. He still had feelings for her. Feelings he couldn't ignore anymore, feelings that were driving him to distraction as each day went on. Throwing himself into cases at work hadn't helped, neither had going out for drinks with friends. All the time, thoughts and visions of Jane were plaguing his mind. What had started in New York, had got to him more than he'd realised, and the fact it had come to such an abrupt end, left him questioning if she too still had feelings for him, but was too messed up to admit it. Agnes was no longer an obstacle in the equation, as she was refusing to talk to him, as well as not letting him into his own home to retrieve his things. She was bitter, but he couldn't blame her.

He still hadn't answered her. Jane was waiting for an answer to her question, and all Jake was doing, was gazing at her. She couldn't help herself, she was gazing back at him. There was something going on with him, she could see it in his icy blue eyes. It was the way he was looking at her. Longingly. A look she'd grown accustomed to over the years of being together; the one that had captivated her heart right in the very beginning, the one that let her know he desired her, and the one that inevitably made her want him. What the hell was going on here? Jane could feel herself getting completely lost in her ex husband's smouldering eyes, feeling the tiny hairs on the back of her neck starting to stand up. No, no, no. This can't be happening. It can't happen again. Ever. She was silently scolding herself, forcing herself to break eye contact with him for her own good. Moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue, Jane composed herself enough to be able to look back at him once more.

"Jake?" Said Jane, tilting her head to one side as she tried to break him out of his thoughts. "You said you'd forgotten something?"

Snapping out of it, Jake nodded quickly and took a short breath. "Yeah, my phone charger." He lied, pointing in the direction of Luke's room. "I think it might still be in the little guy's room." He added, his gaze falling back to Jane's low neckline when she finally let go of the fabric.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Jane folded her arms in front of her. "Reallyyyyy?" She responded, knowing that Jake must be lying now because it had been well over a week, and his cell still had enough charge for him to be calling her landline a few minutes ago. "Well you stay here, and I'll go and have a look in Luke's room." She said, throwing her hands up in an attempt to placate him, as she walked through the kitchen on her way to her son's bedroom.

She was shaking her head, and muttering under her breath as she entered the room, wondering what the hell Jake was playing at. She didn't even know why she was bothering to look for the phone charger, because she knew as well as he did that it wasn't there. It was an excuse, and a pretty feeble one at that, even by Jake's standards. Flicking on the light by the door, Jane scanned the room she'd cleaned only a few days ago, and as suspected, there was no phone charger to be seen. She froze. As Jake walked up behind her, Jane felt her body tense. He was inches away, she could smell his strong aftershave, she could feel his soft breath tickling the loose hairs that had fallen from her hair clip whilst relaxing in the tub a while ago. Swallowing hard, Jane didn't know if she could move, when her legs began to tremble at his closeness. Why? Why was this happening to her? Hadn't she gone through enough over the years, trying to sort her head out after the divorce? Okay, so she'd fully participated in the brief affair, but that was over. She'd started to move on again, even going on a few dates with Adam in an attempt to bring normality back to her life, yet here she was, literally going weak at the knees at the thought of her ex husband standing so close to her. It was wrong. Why did he still have this hold on her, the one that made her body surrender in an instant? All the hard work after her heartache, was starting to unravel and the sad thing was, she knew that Jake could sense it. He moved even closer to her, dangerously close.

"Jane I…" Started Jake in a whisper, only to have her hold her hand up to silence him.

Shaking her head, Jane took a deep breath. "Jake don't. Don't do this… Please don't do this." She said, trying desperately to keep herself together now.

Not listening to her, Jake slid his hand to his ex wife's waist, feeling her jolt as though he'd just emitted an electric shock. "I can't help it Janey. All I can think about is you… Us." He whispered, his other hand delicately moving the loose hairs away from her neck. "The way everything feels so right when we're together." He continued, leaning in slowly to place a tender kiss on her warm flesh.

Jane gasped as his lips made contact with her skin, and at the burning sensation they left as he repeated the process. "Stop." She whispered, only just managing to get the word out as it hitched in her throat.

Of course Jake didn't listen again, sliding the turquoise robe from her shoulder to continue his sensual kisses from behind. Not only that, but the hand that was placed on her slender waist, was now slipping further round to her front, holding her trembling body firmly against his own. Jane was losing it fast. Her eyes closed at the wonderful sensation of him working on her neck. She knew she had to put a stop to this, but her body was failing her. Her heart was telling her one thing, yet her head was telling her something entirely different. She could feel Jake's arousal growing against the dip of her back, and there was no way she could ignore her own arousal; her nipples hardening at an alarming rate, and the feeling of moisture building between her legs. Jake was whispering things by her ear, things she couldn't quite make out while she was battling with the voice in her head, telling her to put a stop to this right now. It was happening in a blur; Jake pressing his now rock solid hard-on against her, and his hand moving from her shoulder, down into the front of her robe, cupping one of her pert breasts in his hand. Her body flinched at his altered touch, she could hear and feel his breathing getting shallower by the second. It was all happening much too fast, she couldn't digest what had happened in the space of a few minutes. It was with his next actions, that Jane had to put a stop to this. Jake's skilful fingers found her nipple that was erect beyond belief, rolling the hard bud between his thumb and forefinger. Too much. Struggling free from his hold on her, Jane span round, taking her ex by surprise. It had been going well, or so he thought, but the look on her face was now telling him otherwise.

"You need to leave." Ordered Jane, her hand finding the top of her robe once more as she gripped at the fabric. "I can't do this. I can't get into this with you again Jake." She said, her voice low and scarily authoritative, as they stared into one another's eyes. "Please go."

Shaking his head, Jake failed to believe she was serious. "C'mon Janey. You want this as much as I do. I know you do… I can feel you do." He said, moving forward to take her into his arms, his mouth finding hers instantly.

Placing her hands on his broad chest, Jane tried to push Jake away from her, only to have him tighten his hold around her waist. Now she was pissed. Who the fuck did he think he was, coming into her home and telling her what she wanted? The feeling of what had to have been lust, was now replaced with that of anger, and a feeling Jane didn't like. She snapped, finding her inner strength to push Jake away from her, raising her hand as she succeeded. Slap. Like history repeating itself, it happened again. The room was silent once more, both Jane and Jake staring at one another, trying to weigh up the situation as Jake placed his hand to his red, stinging cheek. The only other time this had happened, he had left, signalling the end of their relationship, but this time it was different. There was no way he was going anywhere. Staring into Jane's wide green eyes, he knew he'd been right. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, it was plainly obvious to him. Her chest was heaving, her nostrils flaring and that glint in her eyes that screamed 'fuck me'. Looking at his face now, at the red mark she had caused with her perfectly timed slap, Jane felt a surge of guilt rip through her. She wasn't a violent person, she'd simply been pushed to far and too fast, but now she felt remorse for her hasty actions.

"I'm… I'm sorry Jake." Said Jane, peering down at her hand that was also stinging from slapping him. "I shouldn't have raised my hand to you. That was wrong of me." She finished, raising her head to look at him once more.

Rubbing his cheek, Jake emitted a snort of laughter. "Nice to see you haven't lost your touch. That's quite a hand you have there Janey." He said nodding at her, watching as stepped closer towards him again.

Emitting a snort of laughter herself, Jane took a closer look at her ex's cheek. "Oh shut up. You know you deserved it the first time." She replied, reaching up to tenderly trail her fingertips over the sore looking mark.

Thinking about her words for a few seconds, Jake slowly smiled. "Oh, so that means I didn't deserve it this time then?" He asked, his hand sliding up over hers on his face as they made eye contact once again.

Jane gasped quietly at his touch. Boom. It was happening again. The game was back on, and this time she knew she'd be unable to stop herself. Before she had chance to answer him, Jane could feel Jake's hands on her body once more. He was pulling her towards him, his hand now on the side of her face as he drew her in for a kiss. Surprisingly, this time Jane didn't protest, or try to push him away. She was responding to him, sliding her tongue into his mouth to meet his and swirling it round to explore the territory that was once all hers. Within seconds it was deep and urgent, with hands roaming over fabric, desperate to get to the warm bodies underneath. It was Jane that took it further. Her hands were working on the buckle of Jake's belt, her fingers making light work of the designer clasp that kept her from what she now needed so badly. Unable to get to the belt of her robe, Jake was pushing Jane's robe from her shoulders instead, needing to see the body that she'd kept in such good shape over the years. He was still hard for her, the rush of blood between his legs making his erection throb as she worked on freeing him. It was crazy to be feeling like this about his ex wife, but he couldn't ignore what was going on in his heart and his pants for that matter. Jane may have been in her fifties, as was he, but there was something so unbelievably sexy about how she carried and projected herself. He may have been married to a woman many years younger than her, but no one could compare to Jane right now. Undoing the zipper of Jake's dark jeans, Jane wasted no more time, and pushed her hand down into the top of his boxers. He moaned at the sensation of her taking a firm hold of his rock hard shaft, and her nails grazing teasingly along his swollen balls. Oh she was good, to say she'd been out of practice for a number of years, but in the past few weeks, she'd definitely got her sexual drive back, if only on a few occasions.

"Jesus Janey." Moaned Jake into her mouth, feeling as though he could quite easily come right there in her hand as she stroked him back and forth with firm movements.

Jane smiled into their kiss, knowing that what she was doing was working. It was all a little too one sided for Jake. He wanted to feel her, he wanted to feel his fingers buried deep within her wetness that he knew would be waiting for him between her legs, and before she had time to voice her protest, he spun them round, backing her up against the wall. She groaned as her body hit the solid wall a bit too hard, his hand moving over hers in his underwear. Jake was removing her touch, in fear of climaxing too soon, and soon untying the knot at the front of her robe. The cotton fabric fell open, revealing her womanly curves to him, as he parted from their passionate kiss to gaze down at her body. Jane bit her lower lip in anticipation, her eyes following his as for the first time in years, she didn't mind the thought of a man looking at her in this way. It was liberating. She felt wanted, she felt desirable, when Jake's eyes grew wide with excitement. Snaking her arms around his neck as he moved in closer to her, Jane closed her eyes as his fingertips left a scorching trail across her upper thighs. She knew exactly where he was heading, and parted her legs slightly to make things easier for him. Oh god. Jake's fingers were diligently parting her already slick vaginal lips, grazing over the sensitive flesh on his way to her clit. Jane was moaning in appreciation within seconds. It was all too familiar. Bringing back memories of not only the past few weeks, but of the years when they were really together. He was the only man to have really known her body, to have known exactly what she liked, and what it took to get her going. He certainly hadn't forgotten, as he worked on stimulating the highly aroused bundle of nerve endings, that guaranteed her one hell of a mind blowing orgasm when worked on in a certain way. Jake was groaning too. He couldn't believe how wet she was for him, and moving things along, he pushed two of his digits into the welcoming opening of her pussy. Gasping, Jane's eyes flew open, instantly meeting the gaze of her ex. This was happening, this was really happening. Sure they'd had sex only a few weeks ago, but this was different. Jake was taking his time with her, making it a slow build up to the final act, something that had been lacking during their affair. It had been quick, lust filled sex and nothing more. Curling his fingers upwards, Jake watched the expression on Jane's beautiful face change. He'd been moving his fingers at a slow controlled pace, and now, as soon as he thrust them deeper into her tightness, he saw her expression change to one of almost pain. He slowed back down, hoping he hadn't taken things too quickly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Whispered Jake, now holding his fingers perfectly still within her, causing Jane to open her eyes.

Shaking her head, Jane smiled reassuringly. "No, don't stop." She answered, sliding her hand down over his, helping to move his fingers once more.

Now that was hot. Jane was showing him how she needed it, something she'd never really done during their marriage. It had always seemed to be him taking the lead during love making, yet here was Jane now, showing him exactly how she liked to be finger fucked. This was not helping Jake's throbbing erection, that was pressed hard against her hip, moving in time with his fingers within her. He was still fully dressed, and wanted nothing more than to feel his naked body writhing against hers. Taking her close to the brink, Jake continued to fuck with his fingers, until he knew she was close. He didn't want her to come like that, he wanted to feel her pelvic muscles gripping his cock like a vice as she did. Kissing her hard on the mouth, Jake withdrew his fingers from her, stepping back to quickly strip off. Jane was breathless, leaning against the wall for support, her body aching for Jake to finish what he'd started and the slickness between her legs increasing by the second. Staring at his body as he yanked the dark grey t-shirt off over his head, Jane realised he really hadn't changed that much over the years. Yeah Jake had put on a bit of weight around the middle, but then again, so had she. They weren't twenty something anymore, they were middle aged, and at a time where their kids failed to believe that they were capable of having sexual relations. Thank god they didn't know what was happening now. Stepping out of his jeans and underwear, Jake raised his eyebrows at Jane's heaving chest and flushed complexion. He loved the thought that after all these years he could still do it for her. This was taking far too long. Jane's frustration was growing rapidly.

Retuning her gaze to his eyes, Jane knew it was time to take control of the situation. "Fuck me Jake." She purred, still steadying herself against the wall with her robe wide open for Jake to get a good eyeful.

Walking towards her, Jake wrapped his arms around Jane's waist under the fabric of her robe. "My god, I haven't heard you say that in like… forever." He replied, his mouth finding her neck as he then kissed the warm flesh, biting down to let her know how horny she had made him with her words. "Say it again."

Biting her lip at what he was doing to her, Jane obliged. "Fuck me Jake." She repeated, hearing him moan against her skin as she did. "Fuck me hard." She demanded, causing Jake to stop what he was doing and peer up into her eyes.

Holy shit, that was too much for Jake. Straightening up, he moved his hands to Jane's bare ass, lifting her up to walk her over to the bed. Jane wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, never once breaking eye contact with him as he laid her down on the soft jersey cotton duvet cover. They may have been in Luke's room, but it didn't matter. He had already returned to his place in New York, and with his next return to the West Coast months away, he would never have to find out his parents had ended up having sex on his bed. Pushing the robe off Jane's feminine shoulders, Jake hovered over her before moving in between her already parted legs. He could smell her; the oils she used in the bath, the perfume she'd worn for years, and the alluring scent of her arousal just inches away from him. She was turned on alright, as was he, and with the foreplay out of the way, there was only one thing left to do. Fuck her liked she practically begged him to moments ago. All Jane's earlier doubts, all the reservations, had totally disappeared as Jake reached down to guide his impressive erection into her warmth. As usual, it took a few seconds for her to adjust to his length and girth inside her, but soon enough, Jane was moving her legs up to Jake's hips, encouraging him to start his deep rhythmic thrusts into her. His mouth was on hers, moaning into it as he thrust hard into her now. She too was moaning with pleasure, her hands trailing across his broad shoulders, digging her nails into the soft flesh when Jake's pubic bone caused sensational friction against her swollen clit. He was giving her what she wanted, fucking her for all his worth, speeding up the movements of his hips and listening to what made her moan the loudest.

"I need you to go de… deeper." Moaned Jane, arching her back of the bed so she could feel Jake's cock moving further into her. "Deeper."

Knowing what it would take, Jake slid one hand under Jane's ass, as the other reached down for her leg that was resting on his hip. He raised it, hooking his arm behind her knee, adjusting their position enough so he could really give it to her. Jane's hand was in his dark hair, guiding him closer so she could feel his lips on hers. For some strange reason this didn't feel like just sex, this felt like more. This felt like the love making she enjoyed throughout their marriage before it all went tits up. She knew she shouldn't be feeling like this. It was wrong, but at this very moment surely there was nothing wrong with pretending this meant more to Jake as well. She was a woman with needs after all, and after years of putting the kids and her business first, maybe now was the time to think about herself for a change. Jake was now moaning with each hard thrust into her, trying his best to hold off coming as she writhed around under him in response. He could tell Jane was close too; the inner walls of her vagina were beginning to contract and release around him, her breathing was shallow and rapid and she was also moaning his name each time he ploughed into her. Jake was happy in the position they were in, but as Jane slowed right down, he wondered if she was alright.

"Something wrong?" Asked Jake out of breath, now coming to a complete stop within her.

Grinning, Jane shook her head. "No. I'd erm like to go on top that's all." She answered, biting nervously on her lip as a huge grin spread across Jake's face.

"Be my guest honey." Said Jake, slowly withdrawing from her and easing himself onto his back. "You know, I kinda like this new you. Telling me what you want." He added, sliding his hands up to Jane's hips as she moved to straddle him, easing herself down onto his solid cock.

"Shut up." Jane laughed, sinking down slowly to take him fully, as she placed her hands over his on her hips.

Closing his eyes at the fantastic sensation of Jane now rocking her hips, Jake emitted a small groan. "Seriously Janey…" He said, meeting her thrust for thrust as he held her in place. "All this talk… Demanding that I fuck you, wanting to go on top… wow. I like it."

Leaning down, Jane placed her index finger to Jake's lips. "Enough talking." She said, not wanting to get into this with him now.

Straightening back up when she was sure Jake wasn't going to continue talking, Jane began the circular movements of her hips. She was moving at a fast pace, leaning back to place her hands on his thighs behind her. They continued for a while longer, each relishing the amazing sex they were having, knowing they were no longer committing adultery with Agnes well and truly out of the picture. Jake was close, holding back to ensure Jane could reach her climax first, but the way she was riding him now, she was going to have to get on with it. The sight of her bouncing tits alone were enough to send him over the edge, but that is where restraint came in. He needn't have worried. Jane closed her eyes, throwing her head back as she announced that she was about to come. The tingling within was mounting; stirring from her pelvic muscles and spiralling upwards rapidly. Pretty soon she was embracing her orgasm, grinding herself hard against Jake's lower body when the friction helped to not only to intensify her pleasure, but prolonging it also. Jake was right there, seconds after. His eyes were now clamped shut, his fingers digging into Jane's trim hips as he felt that well known release. He groaned as he ejaculated, spilling out into her with force, giving her everything he had. Jane had still been moving until she'd felt that unmistakable warm sensation of Jake's cum filling her, and his hold on her hips had relaxed almost immediately afterwards. They were done. Back in the day, they would usually bask in the afterglow of their love making, holding one another close, maybe sharing a cigarette as they talked. That wasn't going to be the case now. Easing herself off him, Jane grabbed her discarded robe as she smiled shyly at Jake. She couldn't get off the bed fast enough, pulling the robe on as she rushed into the en-suite bathroom, and closed the door behind her. What had she done? As good as it was, it was yet another stupid mistake. She was back to square one. Back to how she felt after their short affair had come to an end nearly two weeks previous. Leaning back against the closed door, Jane closed her eyes. Shit. This should never have happened, but there was no forgetting about it for now. Jake was still on the other side of the door, she was stood here, the remnants of their sex coating her inner thighs as a stark reminder of what had just happened. Fuck. Taking her time to clean herself up in the bathroom, Jane then decided she had to venture out. With any luck Jake would have dressed, realised it was a mistake too, and had left quietly. No such luck. When she eventually walked out into the bedroom, he was still laying there, hands behind his head, and a huge grin plastered across his handsome face.

"Now that was fucking unbelievable Janey." Said Jake, peering at her as she hovered in the doorway, toying nervously with the loose stands of her now messy hair. "Don't you think so?"

Somewhat distracted, Jane couldn't look at Jake laying there stark naked. "What? Oh yeah, it was great." She gushed, pulling the front of her robe shut once more. "Do you think, erm…" She continued, pointing to his manhood and quickly looking away. "Do you think you could get dressed?"

Laughing, Jake sat up and reached to the floor to pick up his boxers. "You weren't asking me to put some clothes on a few minutes ago honey." He said, pulling them on and then looking for his jeans. "In fact, I seem to recall you wasting no time in getting me…"

"Whoa, whoa, please Jake. Stop." Said Jane, holding her hand up to shut him up. "This was stupid. This was another stupid mistake. It should never of happened." She said, shaking her head and turning to walk out of the room. "Now you should definitely go."

Scooping up the rest of his clothes from the floor, Jake hurriedly followed Jane out towards the kitchen. That was it? Thanks for the orgasm, now disappear. This was not how he thought it was going to turn out. Sure Jane had been reluctant to start with, but once they had got into it, she certainly hadn't held back. In fact she had been looser than he'd ever known her, unbelievably sexy, and dominant with it, which he had thoroughly enjoyed. So why was she being so coy with him now? Had he done something wrong? Women were so hard to understand sometimes, blowing hot and cold, changing their minds at the drop of a hat. Doing up his jeans and pulling on his t-shirt, Jake watched Jane pouring herself a glass of water from the cooler unit by the fridge. Was she ignoring him now? Walking over to her, he leant in to place a kiss on her cheek as she took a sip of ice cold water. Jane turned her head at the last second, meaning his lips landed just below her ear. Yep, she was trying to push him away. Her cheeks were still flushed, and she had a glow about her, making her look even more attractive than usual. Jake loved the fact he had made her look that way, even taking pride in the fact he had given her that 'just fucked' complexion. Placing her glass down on the freestanding island in the middle of the kitchen, Jane sighed audibly. Why was he still here? Hadn't he taken the hint? What did he think was going to happen now? She'd make him something to eat and they'd end up back in bed with one another? No chance.

"Jake I'm really tired. It's been a long day, what with the shop and making endless pots of coffee for the construction workers around here." She said, referring to the guys that were making slow progress in digging out the footings in the garden for her extension. "I should get some sleep." She added, trying to get rid of him as nicely as possible.

Nodding, Jake knew that was his cue to make himself scarce. "Yeah, I should get going. I need to be in the office early anyway." He replied, trying not to sound too disappointed, and trailing his hand through the front of his hair. "So erm… Can I see you again Janey? Maybe I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night." He asked, as she ushered him towards the door. "That restaurant you used to like in town, well I've heard it's just had a refit. Maybe we could check it out?"

Opening the door, Jane forced a smile at her ex husband as he stepped over the threshold. "I'm sorry Jake, I can't. Tomorrow's not good for me." She responded, praying he would just go now and leave her alone. "I have plans."

"A date?" Asked Jake, immediately feeling pangs of jealously tugging at his heartstrings.

"Yes a date." Answered Jane, resting her head against the door as she stared into Jake's hurt eyes. "Adam and I…" She started to explain, but stopping when she realised she really shouldn't have to. "Look let's not get into this now. It's late and like you said, you've got an early start in the morning."

Shaking his head, Jake wasn't going to walk away so easily. "Get into what Jane?" He asked, wanting to know what was going through her mind.

Moistening her lips with a quick flick of her tongue, Jane stared at her ex husband. "This." She replied, throwing her hand up in the air. "You and your jealousy… We aren't a couple Jake. I shouldn't have to tell you about my plans."

Sighing, Jake knew she was right. "Okay I can handle that." He responded with a nod of his head. "But I can see you again right?" He asked optimistically, giving her those eyes that he knew never failed to melt her heart.

"Good night Jake." Replied Jane, stepping back and closing the door before her ex could say anything else.

Waiting until she heard the roar of Jake's car engine, Jane stood motionless in the kitchen. For a very short time, everything had felt right. Of course it hadn't been, but for those few intimate moments together nothing else had mattered. She felt guilty. Guilty for giving into Jake, guilty for going back on her word to Adam and guilty for cheating herself. Why had Jake had to turn up tonight? Why hadn't she just carried on ignoring his knocks on the door? Surely he would've got bored after a while and returned back to wherever he was staying in town. This was getting messy once more. This was going to rock her world again, she could tell. No one knew her like Jake did. No one. Sexually they fit, but in all other aspects they didn't. Trisha had been right that night a few weeks ago; she had outgrown Jake. My god, the hours of therapy had certainly suggested that, but what did it all mean now? Nothing, that's what. Those years of talking things over and over on Dr. Allen's couch had been wasted. It had taken years for her to get her life back on track. Gallons of tears, sleepless nights wondering how things could've ended so badly between she and Jake. Oh my god, and the kids. The poor kids. The divorce had cut them deep. Deep down, the girls had never really forgiven their father for what he'd done, but Jane had refused to speak badly of him in front of them. Luke on the other hand, had always been exceptionally close to Jake, at first acting up when he thought it was her fault and she had been the one to end the marriage. It wasn't until he was older, that her precious boy learnt the truth. The recent affair had shook all three kids. They could never ever find out about this lapse in their mother's self restraint. Tonight Jake had proved he was hard to resist. What if it happened again? Could she really stay strong and say no? Would it be that easy? Jane prayed she wouldn't have to find out…

… There it was, yet another huge mistake in Jane Adler's life. What was wrong with her? Simple answer, Jake. Was this some sort of midlife crisis? Probably. She had vowed it would never happen again, yet here she was having now made that stupid, reckless mistake. Letting Jake Adler back into her bed, and her heart.

Well, hope you liked the one shot peeps. Please review and let me know what you thought, good or bad! Liv x


End file.
